Spy Kids in Doom 3
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Juni, Carmen and their grandpa go to Mars City and with a surprise Demetra is a full grown adult and Juni has been missing her allot but another surprise the Toymaker is back but with his daughter this time to get their revenge on them.


**This is the Doom 3 version of Spy Kids, and the story is going by me.**

 _Juni's childhood flash back_

 _I've always have been around my family, everyone is my family; friends, cousins, aunts, uncles, sisters, brothers, grandma and grandpa. They've been there when I needed them; most of my friends in the past are lucky to be there for me, others...well not as lucky as we are. I've been with my sister for the past few years, I am now 20 years old. 11 to 10 years ago I've met the beautiful girl in my whole life, her name is Demetra; when I see her face, I fell in love with her. Unfortunately I never saw her again for years, but one day in my life something was about to change my life forever._

 _Something that Carmen said to me, 'Once you found the girl girl to be with, go for it.' I've always kept my eyes open for a girl that I would fall in love with, but I wasn't having any luck at all. My sister is going through the same thing as I am, we're having a crush on those we really like, Are we looking in the wrong places?_

 _End of Juni's childhood flash back_

"Juni wake up!" Carmen called as Juni slowly woke up to see his sister at his bedroom door "Juni, you have a letter." Carmen held the envelope as Juni walked up and got the letter from his sister, to his eyes Carmen wasn't holding it in the air for Juni to see if he could get it like the times when they were young "Who is it from Carmen?" Juni asked "I bet it is from a girl." Carmen was saying in a girly voice, Juni didn't talk back to his sister as he opened the envelope to see the letter. Carmen sat beside Juni as he read the letter.

 _Dear Juni_

 _It has been years since we last met, I am not living in Mars city which is in space, I am a marine living with people who kept me alive and going. I know now how to kill enemies who come across my path, I've also learned neat skills that I can teach you one day, I really hope you come visit me. Bring your sister and grandpa to see me, my mother and my uncle he is the sargent. I really miss you so much Juni, I really hope one day we can meet up with you, grandpa and your sister. Also Arnold, Rez and Francis are with me in Mars city right now, they miss you so much, and they can't wait to see you, your sister and grandpa. So I hope you come visit soon, I'll be there._

 _From your girlfriend Demetra_

"Demetra is alive?" Juni was surprise that his long time no see girlfriend was still alive "We have to tell grandpa that she is still alive." Juni and Carmen went downstairs to eat breakfast with their mom, dad and grandparents "Who was the letter from Juni?" his grandpa asked "It's from my girlfriend Demetra, it's been years since I've seen her." "She lives in Mars city right now, can we go there?" Carmen and Juni's grandpa looked at his grown up grandchildren "We'll go there today." "You mean it?" "Sure we can, after lunch we will go."

Meanwhile in his room Juni was packing his bag "This is going to be the best day of my life!" Juni was so excited to see his girlfriend from years ago "Just you wait Carmen, I might get to marry her someday!" "Juni are you going too far?" Juni didn't listen to what his sister, he was too excited to see Demetra again "Just wait one day when we are married, we'll have lots of kids and this place is going to be full of..." Carmen cut Juni off within seconds "Hold it Juni!" Juni stopped as he looked at Carmen "What's the matter Carmen?" he asked his sister "I was just saying about me and Demetra about when we get together one day."

"You're going too far." Carmen said as she was finished packing "Why?" "First of all; you can't marry a girl that you just met. Second of all; it's been years since you last saw her, third of all; you need to do some dating with her first." "Why do I have to date her? why can't I just marry her right away?" Juni didn't understand what Carmen was saying "You have to date her, it is so you get to know her; look I know you've met her when you were young but still, it's been years, she might barley know you. And you just can't marry her right away, otherwise she'll go ahead and do the same thing as you are doing."

"I understand Carmen," Juni sighed "I'm packed, so let's find grandpa." Carmen and Juni went with grandpa to the OSS, they went into Mars city, when they got there they were in their outfits from the videos game they were once in with the Toy Maker "Wow, Mars city is huge!" Juni looked around then he walked in with his sister and grandpa in the Mars city space ship "Hello?" grandpa called, but no one heard him "Any one here?" Carmen called also "Demetra said she'll be here whenever the day we get here." Juni looked around "This space ship is like what they have in movies."

"This is real Juni, never been in one before." then the sargent of the ship came in and saw the Juni, Carmen and their grandpa "Welcome you three, Demetra has been wanting to see you guys again." "Hello sargent, how are you?" grandpa asked "My name is sargent Kelly, you guys know that is a girls name, but some guys can have it as a guys name too." then a older woman who is in her early 40's almost to her mid 40's came out "Brother, is there something going on?" "Miranda, your daughter's letter has been to her rightful owner who got the letter." Miranda looked just like Demetra but her hair was in a pony tail "Welcome to Mars city, I am Miranda the mother of Demetra, and you must be Juni."

"I am Juni, your daughter and I haven't seen each other in years." "I see." Miranda replied "My daughter has been talking so much about you when we moved here, she's became a marine, it was her wish she wanted to be." "I'm Juni's older sister Carmen." "Hello Carmen, and your the grandpa right?" Miranda asked the grandpa "Yes I am, Juni wanted to see his no time no see girlfriend." Miranda smiled "She'll be here in a minute." Juni looked at the door opening to see Demetra in her helmet, she was in her outfit like she was wearing in the game, but her outfit was made of armor. She took off her helmet to see Juni whom she hasn't seen in years.

"Oh my god..." Demetra was surprised "I knew Juni was going to visit me one day." Juni walked up to Demetra "Demetra, it's been years. I'm so glad you are still alive, after all these years I fought you were dead." "I've been in training to become a marine, and looks like my wish came true." Carmen smiled "And we've missed you ever since." "Demetra, why not you take Juni with you to meet the other marines." "Ok mom." Demetra replied as her mother had to fixed her hair which is messy from the helmet "Mom really!" Demetra stepped back "I'm 19 now ok." "Mommy still loves you sweetie." Demetra groaned as she and Juni went to meet Arnold, Rez and Francis in the kitchen and hanging out room.

"This is where we eat and hang out." Juni walked around to see a marine grabbing him "We've got a intruder!" he had his gun pointed at his head "Demetra!" Juni shouted as Demetra saw her eyes in terror, she did not want to see Juni getting killed in front of her. So she stood in front of the marine with the gun and Juni "Hey You, don't pick on my boy!" she shouted "Is he your boyfriend?" "Yes and he will be a marine too, just don't pick on him! he is not a intruder, he's one of us." Demetra defended the marine and Juni "Listen boy, I am sorry about that, your girlfriend's just as emotional as she is." the marine told Juni as Arnold, Francis and Rez came in "Hey Juni!" the boys called.

"It's sure has been a long time since we saw each other." Rez looked at Demetra "So leader of the marine pack, is Juni the new one?" "He is, he just got here with his grandpa and sister." Demetra looked at Juni who just looking at her "We're just marines of the group Juni," Arnold said "Me and Rez take the night to keep this area safe, the other marines come to fight if we are in need to help." "Alright boys, I gotta train Juni into becoming a marine." Demetra took Juni to her bedroom, it was purple with purple lights everywhere "I love you room Demetra, has it always been your favorite color?" "It sure has, it has everything what I wanted." Juni saw her bed was purple, he sat on it until he felt water underneath it, Juni got a little scared.

"It's just my water bed Juni, you don't have to be scared." Demetra sat on her water bed "So, what do you think?" "I really love it." "Awww, Juni do you mean it?" Demetra hugged Juni "I really mean it." Demetra kissed Juni's cheek as his face turned red as if he was blushing, Demetra changed into her bathing suit "Like my two piece bathing suit Juni?" Demetra said in a sexy voice "You look amazing Demetra." Juni said as Demetra opened up her hot tub as she went in "Do you want to come in with me?" "Ok." Juni said as he was about to take off his outfit from the video game he had on years ago "Keep the armor on Juni, it won't get hurt if you hop in with it on." Juni went in the hot tub as he was feeling the heat in the tub.

"How were you able to get this?" "Well, not much I can say about it." Demetra then seemed to not be so happy even she is acting strange to Juni "What's wrong?" Juni didn't want to get his girlfriend upset "You seemed angry and upset." Demetra got to the side where Juni is "I'm just going through a rough time right now." she whispered "Why? what's bugging you?" Juni asked "I rather not talk about it." Demetra said as she climbed out to have a monster drink "But Demetra, you can tell me anything, I'll still be your boyfriend no matter what." Demetra sighed "Alright..." Demetra took a sip of her monster drink "I'm being forced to marry a marine that I barley know him." "That sucks." Juni replied "Who is forcing you?" Juni was lend a monster drink by his girlfriend.

"My mother is, she's the one in charge of everything." Demetra sighed, Juni took a sip of his monster drink "Why is she doing this to you?" "Because one day she's not going to be around, so she is forcing me to marry someone that I don't really know that well." "It's like you can't marry someone that you just met." Juni added "Yeah Juni, it is like that. And I am tired of my mother forcing me to marry someone I just met and don't know that guy very well." "Did you tried telling your mother out of this?" "I did, and my mother does not care." Demetra finished her monster drink "Did you talked to your uncle?" "Sargent Kelly knows me so well enough to try to talk to my mother about this, he knows what I am going through." Juni realizes what Demetra is going through, he felt bad for her "Did you father ever treat you like Kelly is?"

"He was like him, he was a sargent working for sargent Kelly in Mars city years ago. When he returns home he always did fun things with me, he also talks about things that I need to know, my mother didn't care what I do, until one day my father never came back and I never knew why." Demetra shed a tear from her right eye "Why are you drinking monster caffeine drinks?" "My father used to drink these, and I started drinking these." Demetra finished her monster drink and went back in the hot tub with Juni "I have allot of fights with my mother now, it's like she doesn't treat me well like my father did." "If I met him, we would have getting along very well."

Demetra sighed "And I tried to tell my mom that I am not ready, but she doesn't listen to me." Demetra changed into her combat suit "This is my favourite weapon of choice while in battle, the Plasma Rifle." "Will you teach me how to use a gun?" "Sure, let's start off with the pistol." Demetra placed the pistol in his hands "I am not a very good target." "It's ok, no one's perfect. I can teach you how to use a gun, everyone of them are different than others." Demetra pulled out a glass bottle and used it as a target "Why are we using that?" "I'm going to show you how to make the target perfect to kill a monster." Demetra got behind Juni and helped him hold the pistol, Juni took a deep breath "Now when you fire a gun, make sure you don't pinch your finger when you pull the trigger." Demetra helped Juni the proper way to hold a gun.

"Now what do I do next?" "Now, just take a deep breath." Juni took a deep breath "Now fire the gun as you aim for where you want to take the shot." Juni pulled the trigger as the gun fired and hit the glass bottle as it shattered into pieces "I did it Demetra!" "You sure did, now I'll show how to use all the other guns in the proper way." while Demetra teach Juni how to use all the different weapons "I love all of my weapons that I use in battle, but this gun right here on this the BFG 9000." Demetra looked at Juni "I've always wanted that gun, it's badass in a good way and deadly." "But then, why don't you have it or use someone else's?" Juni asked his girlfriend "Because I don't know how to use one yet, I just need to give my mom time until she can teach me how to use it." Juni looked at his girlfriend "You might learn how to use it yourself." "That is possible Juni, and I learn things when I look at them."

Later on after dinner, Demetra was in her combat suit lying down on her water bed when a zombie walked into her bedroom "Oh my god...What has happened?" Demetra had to think fast, she got to her gun rack and picked up her pistol and gunned down the zombie, the pistol took a few shots to gun a zombie down. Demetra took deep breaths when she was shocked "What is going on around here?" Demetra grabbed all of her weapons and got out of her room to find Juni and his friends to find out what is going on in Mars city, then Demetra found out that she was then bumped into a marine with a pistol in his hands, he looked white as a ghost with blood stains on her amor "Hey buddy are you ok?" Demetra asked as the zombie marine held his pistol and pointed at Demetra "Listen, do you know what is going on?" the zombie marine shot Demetra with his pistol it hit her armor and it didn't hurt allot like it would usually hurt "Fine then, die!" Demetra killed the zombie marine with her pistol in a few shots.

Demetra didn't know what is going on in Mars city, it was all fine until something was not right at all "What the hell is going on here?" she groaned, she was so confused and frustrated about something bad is happening in Mars city "I have to find Juni, I hope he's ok.." Demetra was growing tears in her eyes, she was scared to think that he might be dead when Juni placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm right here." Juni said as Demetra jumped "Juni, I'm glad you're ok." Demetra took deep breaths "You made me jump." "I'm sorry about that Demetra, do you know what is going on here?" Demetra was shocked as she and Juni didn't know what was going on in Mars city "I was going to ask you that, a zombie walked into my bedroom while I was on my bed about to fall asleep." Juni was shocked "Grandpa went with your mother to work on something when me and my sister saw a marine wit ha gun." Demetra was shocked "Did he hurt you?" "He hurt my sister, he took a shot at her arm." "Now let's go find your sister and see if she's alright." Demetra and Juni walked down the hall, they shot down a couple zombies, and they ran into a few marine zombies with pistols and shotguns.

When they got close Demetra looked down to see blood on the floor "I hope that's not grandpa's," Juni felt like he was going to throw up "This better not be anyone else's." Demetra crouch down and felt the blood "This isn't anyone's blood we know, that could be one of the marines." Demetra and Juni heard a hissing noise, it was a imp "What is that thing?" Juni got behind Demetra as she pulled out her energy sword and slashed the imp in half "It's a imp we call them." "What are imps?" Juni asked his girlfriend, Juni was surprised that Demetra has no fear of imps "They're aliens that slash you and they also throw fire balls, those are what we have to be careful with." Demetra and Juni walked until they saw Carmen sitting up against the wall, she was breathing heavily.

"Carmen!" Demetra ran to Juni's sister "Are you ok?" Carmen's hand was covered in blood "A guy shot me, and I told Juni to get help." Carmen started to cry, Juni couldn't remember when was the last time he has heard his sister cry "Here's this med kit." Demetra crushed the med kit in her hands as the dust blew to Carmen that healed her "How did you do that?" "Training, I'll teach you how to do first aid." Demetra pulled Carmen back to her feet "So what is going on here? everyone's going crazy." "I have no clue Carmen, but the first thing we're going to do is to see if we can find Grandpa and the others." Juni had a feeling that his and Carmen's Grandpa would be ok, so Demetra passed a shot gun to Carmen as she looked at Demetra "Then what weapon do you have if you give me this?" "I have the Plasma rife and the sword, so I am all good." Demetra gave a sexy smile to Juni as he showed her his sexy smile back. So they walked to be in a room where doctors that work in Mars city preform surgery and other things.

"What is this room?" Juni asked as he, Carmen and Demetra walked in "This is where doctors preform surgery, sometimes other things." "What other things?" Carmen asked "Other times they do childbirths here." Juni looked at Demetra "Do they have women here?" "They do, but I am sure they're dead here for all we know." Demetra replied as she, Juni and Carmen went to the computer where Sargent Kelly came on "Demetra, I can't believe that you're still alive." "Juni and Carmen are with me, is my mother ok?" "I'm ok Demetra." Miranda replied "Juni you're grandpa is with us, we'll try to help you as much as we can "What is going on here?" "Something is not right, but I am not sure why." Demetra's uncle replied "Is there a way that we can have more people that are alive?" "Rez, Arnold and Francis are alive. But they are in a different location." "Where can we find them?" Miranda then came on the camera "Demetra, I will meet you by the door to the Alpha labs. That is where Rez, Arnold and Francis will be, and I will also be in there by the door when you come in."

"Thanks Miranda, we'll be there." Carmen replied "Thank you Carmen, and Demetra." Miranda said "Be careful out there with your friends." Demetra, Juni and Carmen agreed on what they need to do. So they walked to the kitchen that they were in earlier "Stay here Juni and Carmen." Demetra had her energy sword out as she vanished very fast "Demetra?" Juni was nervous, Carmen was too. When a marine zombie had his machine gun out to kill them, Demetra was behind him, she stabbed him as quick as she can as he fell to the ground "How could you do that?" "It's a sneaky way to kill any demon in the world, my mother did this lots of times. She knows what she is doing." Demetra then saw something stuck into the zombie marine's helmet, she took a clip out and used it on her PDA. It was a video "What is that?" Carmen asked as she and Juni stood where Demetra is with a video playing on the PDA "This is one of the clues that can help us." Demetra watched as a guy was fighting with her mother before Mars city went into a killing zone "What is that?" "I have no clue, looks like we have someone who is behind all of this."

"Who the hell is he?" Juni pointed out "That's the Toy Maker?" Demetra was shocked, she and Juni fought that the Toy Maker was gone "And why is your mother there?" "Something is not right here, we'll have to find out what is going on here." Demetra and Juni looked down to see a piece of hair on the pool of blood, Carmen picked it up to see what it was "This is someone's hair, and I bet it was someone who is behind this." Carmen then fought to herself "Then what would the Toy Maker be sending his monsters out to get us?" Juni asked "No clue, that is what we are going to find out." as Demetra entered the next room there was a Imp fighting off a marine, it was Francis, he was having a hard time, so Carmen killed the Imp within one shot gun shell. Francis was glad to see that his friends were alive "Francis." Demetra said "We're so glad that you're still alive." "I'm alright, I was in the Alpha labs until the Toy Maker came in, me, Arnold and Rez had to split as we get out of here as soon as possible." Demetra notice blood on his hand grasping his arm which was bleeding "Are you ok?" "A Imp slashed my arm." Francis let his blood cover hand away from his wound, Demetra took a look at it.

"You should be ok, but let me wrap this up." Demetra grabbed a cloth of warm water and cleaned the blood from his wound "God..." Francis groaned, the scars from the Imp were stinging him "I know it hurts, just let me clean the blood off." Demetra cleaned the wound as she wrapped the arm until it was able to stop the bleeding "You ok now?" "Yeah, thanks Demi." Francis called her by her nick name as a Imp tackled Juni "Get this thing off of me!" Juni screamed as he tried to keep the Imp away from him as Carmen kicked the Imp away as Demetra pulled out her plasma rife and shot the Imp down "You ok Juni?" Demetra asked as she helped him up "I'm ok, thanks Demetra." Juni pulled his girlfriend over for a hug as the elevator door was open, the team went inside until they were at the bottom floor, the gang looked around "I think we can split up into two groups." Francis said.

"Good idea, I'll go with Demetra and Carmen can go with Francis." Juni added "Good plan, but remember be careful." Francis and Carmen went the other way Demetra and Juni went to the entrance to the Alpha labs, it was locked "Man, now how can we get them open." "There's more marines that can help." a dying Marine was near the door to the Alpha labs, Demetra crouched down to his level "Are they alive?" "If you try to find them, they might be...Alive..." the dying Marine was dead within seconds "Man, this is giving me a freaking headache." Demetra said as she felt pain in her abdomen, Juni caught his girlfriend just in time "Are you ok?" Juni helped her up "I'm having cramps Juni." Demetra replied "They really feel like I'm having contractions." "What is happening to you?" "It's girl problems Juni, you probbily know." Demetra grabbed herself a pad and went to the girls washroom "Stay here ok, if you hear me call your name come in." Demetra went in the bathroom to see a zombie walking towards her from behind, she gun down the zombie and then she did what she needed to do.

After a few minutes Demetra came back out, Juni was acting weird "What's wrong now?" Demetra asked "I have to go now." Juni said "Alright, I can wait out here." Demetra said as Juni went in the bathroom, then Juni was feeling shy as if his girlfriend was watching him, he used his body language as if he was telling her to get out and not watch him. Demetra was outside the bathroom having her plasma rife in her hands, then she heard a bang. Demetra walked away from the bathroom slowly to find out what made the bang "Hello?" Demetra was being sure that no one is here to hurt her or Juni, then she was then face to face with Rez, they jumped "Rez, you're alive!" Demetra grew very happy "Do you know what happened here?" "I was in a party with Arnold and Francis, when these things just came out of nowhere."

"I wonder what is going on here, something is up and I have no idea." Demetra was then jumped when Kuni came from behind her "Demetra, I fought you abandon me." "I heard something Juni, I would never leave you." Demetra then felt so sorry for what she had did. Rez then looked at Demetra and Juni "The door to the Alpha Labs are locked, so someone would have to go unlock them." "I'll do that." Demetra said "Can I come with you?" "Juni this is something I have to do on my own, stay near the door to the Alpha Labs with Rez, you. Call Francis and Carmen over here." Demetra told Rez as he nodded as Demetra ran to find a room, she walked inside and found the computer that unlocks the Alpha Labs.

When she got the doors unlocked, she raido Rez "Rez and Juni, the door is unlocked." "We'll wait for you." Rez replied back to the marine girl "Has Francis and Carmen got to where your location is?" "Yes they're here." Demetra then fought she heard something "Good, stay where you are and I'll be back there in a few minutes." Demetra then heard a beastly roar that sounded like a lion, a Pinky Demon saw Demetra "Demetra, what's going on?" Juni radioed his girlfriend, he heard the noise from the background "Juni I have to go now, I have to fight something big." Demetra said as the Pinky Demon tried to knock down the metal door, which it wouldn't break through "I'll be back soon." Demetra grabbed her plasma rife and aimed for the glass window as the Pinky Demon broke through, Demetra dogged it and got up she was running and shooting the demon until he was dead "God that was close." Demetra sighed as she went to another room to end up gunning down another Pinky Demon and 2 Imps, their deaths were quickly as Demetra ran back to the Alpha Lab doors.

"Demetra!" Juni ran up to his girlfriend and giving her a hug "I'm so glad you're ok." "I'm ok Juni, there was this big demon that tried to attack me, there was two of them." "You mean the Pinky Demons?" Rez asked Demetra as he pulled out a picture of what the Pinky Demon looks like "Yes there was one that was roaring as I was talking to you and Juni, I knew he would break through any second so that was why I had to go." Juni then let go of the hug as he saw blood rolling down Demetra's head "Oh my god Demetra! you're bleeding!" Juni was scared as if he fought that his girlfriend was going to die "Relax Juni, it's a minor head fracture." Demetra said "That's what I think it is." Rez grabbed a cloth wet with water he wiped the blood off of her face as he found the cut on her left side of her head, Demetra held the cloth near where her cut is "That will make sure you don't pass out from losing blood as much." "You'll be ok." Carmen gave Demetra the medkit as within seconds Demetra was fully healed.

"Thanks Carmen, I knew you would be a good doctor one day." Demetra smiled at her boyfriend's sister, then Demetra took the cloth away from her head as if her minor head fracture is all better "Here we are going in, the Alpha Labs." Demetra said as she and her friends entered the Alpha Labs.

Chapter 1 has ended


End file.
